La regla del corazón de un actor
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Solo una cosa más Mogami-san, sobre la regla del corazón de un actor, puedes usarlas las veces que quieras con otros actores pero para algo privado no puedes usarla más que una vez en una misma persona.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **La regla del corazón de un actor**

-Si Mogami-san piensa que es un primer beso, entonces lo es. No hay duda de que fue forzado, es como quitar una porción, nosotros vivimos la vida de esta forma, como profesionales, usando la regla de que el corazón, en lo que creemos es lo que es, Mogami-san tienes que poner esto más en práctica por ti misma-

-¡Tiene razón! Incluso ahora sigo siendo una chica pura que no ha sido contaminada, Kyoko la santa-

-Ah, solo una cosa más Mogami-san, sobre la regla del corazón de un actor, puedes usarlas las veces que quieras con otros actores pero para algo privado no puedes usarla más que una vez en una misma persona-

-Oh, es así-

-Es por eso que después de esto debes ser extremadamente cuidadosa, nunca dejes que esto pase una segunda vez, ¿está bien?-

-No lo entiendo Tsuruga-san-

-Bien, te lo explicaré de otra manera Mogami-san-

Y al acercarse un poco más a ella, le susurró al oído.

-El único que puede besarte soy yo-

Kyoko se tornó roja por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ren la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a los camerinos, dejando a todo el elenco de Dark Moon estupefacto y a Yashiro-san gritando como la fangirl número uno que sabemos que es.

Ren hizo que Kyoko entrara al camerino y sin más la tomó de las muñecas, la acorraló contra la pared y tomó posesión de sus labios.

A pesar de la rudeza del beso, no era para nada comparado con el de Fuwa, era totalmente diferente.

Pero cuando la dejó libre, no se esperaba que Kyoko le plantara una sonora y dolorosa bofetada.

Ren solo pudo acercar su mano a la mejilla que acababa de ser golpeada.

Kyoko lo miraba furiosa.

-¿Prefieres los besos de ese tipo, eh?-

Kyoko no le respondió, simplemente se fue de ahí, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Como profesionales que eran, terminaron de grabar las escenas del día y se fueron sin volver a dirigirse la palabra.

Yashiro sabía que algo había pasado, su cara de Ren y su sonrisa falsa se lo decían.

-Ren, ¿qué sucedió con Kyoko-chan?-

-Prefiero no hablar de ello-

Y Yashiro prefirió no insistir.

Kyoko no se fue directo al Darumaya, así que fue al departamento Love me, para calmar su corazón. Ahí fue donde Kanae la encontró.

-¿Kyoko? ¿Qué haces aún aquí?-

-Mouko-san-

-Espera, ¿Por qué no te lanzaste sobre mí? ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Nada-

-Kyoko, si no me lo cuentas, yo…-

-Está bien, te lo contaré…Tsuruga-san me besó-

-Oh-

-¿Oh? ¿Solo eso?-

-Era de esperarse-

-¿Qué?-

-Era obvio que tarde o temprano lo haría-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Te noto molesta, mejor cuéntame todo lo sucedido-

Kyoko le contó todo, desde el beso de Sho, hasta el de Ren.

-Bueno, lo de Fuwa no me lo esperaba, pero lo de Tsuruga-san sí-

-¡Mouko-san!-

-Kyoko, déjame preguntarte algo ¿qué beso te gustó más?-

-El de Tsuruga-san-

-¿Sentiste algo especial?-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Nervios, mariposas en el estómago, cosas así-

-Sí-

-¿Y con el de Fuwa?-

-Asco y enojo-

-Bien, ahora ¿por qué crees que Tsuruga Ren te besó?-

-No lo sé-

-Pufffff, creo que es hora de decírtelo, él estaba celoso porque Fuwa te había besado-

-¿Celoso?-

-Sí, ¿y la gente se pone celosa por alguien y quiere ser la única persona en su vida, cuándo…?-

-Cuando le gusta esa persona-

-Exacto-

-¿Y si una persona te besa y sientes algo especial quiere decir que esa persona…?-

-Te gusta-

-¡Bien! Entonces eso quiere decir que…-

-Le gusto a Tsuruga-san-

-Sí, y a ti…-

-También me gusta-

-¡Muy bien!-

-…-

-¿Kyoko?-

-Mouko-san, necesito hablar con él-

-Hazlo-

-Iré a verlo-

-¿A dónde?-

-A su departamento-

-Pero…-

-Le llamaré a Yashiro-san-y se empezó a ir corriendo.

-¡Pero Kyoko!-

Pero ella ya se había ido.

-Pero ya es medianoche…-

Yashiro estaba saliendo de la ducha, cuando recibió su llamada, se puso los guantes y contestó.

-¿Kyoko-chan?-

-Yashiro-san, ¿Tsuruga-san ya está en su departamento?-

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-Tengo que verlo-

-Pero ya es muy tarde-

-Iré en taxi-

-¡Pero!-

Y ella ya había colgado.

Yashiro preocupado, llamó a Ren.

-¿Yashiro-san?-

-¡Ren!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Kyoko-chan me llamó, está yendo a verte-

-¿A esta hora?-

-Dijo que iría en taxi-

-¡Pero es peligroso!-

-Eso intenté decirle, pero no me escuchó-

-Saldré para verla en cuanto llegue-

-No cuelgues, mantenme al tanto-

Ren bajó lo más rápido que pudo y llegó a la entrada del edificio.

-¿Aún no llega?-

-No-

Cinco minutos después, Ren estaba totalmente desesperado.

-Veo algo-

-¿Ya llegó?-

-Sí, es ella, viene en un taxi-

-¿Se ve bien?-

-Sí-

-Ok, entonces los dejaré hablar, pero mañana me contarás todo-

-Claro-

Una vez que Kyoko bajó del taxi y vio a Ren, corrió hasta él.

-¡Tsuruga-san!-

-Mogami-san ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? Es peligroso-

-Tenía que decirle algo-

-¿Es tan importante que no podía esperar hasta mañana?-

-¡Sí!-

-Entonces me hubieras llamado y hubiera ido por ti-

-¿Está molesto?-

-No, estaba preocupado, pero al ver que estás bien, me tranquiliza, ¿me prometes que no lo volverás a hacer?-

-Está bien, se lo prometo-

-Bien, ahora entremos-

Kyoko iba al lado de Ren mientras caminaban a su departamento.

Cuando llegaron, Ren abrió la puerta, la dejó pasar y entró detrás de ella, pero cuando se giró para verla solo sintió como sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y sus labios reclamaban los suyos.

No sabía que pasaba, ese beso no era para nada como el que él le dio, sin embargo, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

Cuando se separaron, Ren se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer para recuperarse de la impresión causada.

-¿Tsuruga-san, está bien?-

Kyoko se agachó frente a él.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Un beso-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Porque quería-

-¿Qué?-

-Descubrí porqué usted me besó, así que yo hice lo mismo-

-¿Lo descubriste?-

-Sí, yo también lo quiero Tsuruga-san-

-…..-

-Perdón por haberlo abofeteado-

-Kyoko, no tienes por qué pedir perdón-

Kyoko lo miró y él le sonrió como respuesta.

-Ven aquí mi Kyoko-

La tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente para unir nuevamente sus labios en un beso lleno de promesas y sentimientos no dichos.


End file.
